Hey There Miley
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: ‘You’ve always been forgiven; I’ve just been waiting for you to find me’ - Miley/Joe Moe


Please don't hate me, I was bored and this is the result. This is loosley based on Hey There Deliah - I had the damn song stuck in my head. Ideas for new stories are welcomed.

* * *

**Hey There Miley. **

Joe sighed as he strummed along to the new song he'd just finished writing; he was pleased with the song he just wasn't pleased with the circumstances it had took to be written.

Jumping a little he leant over picking his mobile up smiling as he saw her name flashing up, a video call, as always.

'Hey there pretty lady' He spoke with a fake British accent, a bad one at that, Miley laughed anyway.

'Hey Joey'

'What's it like in New York?' He asked lying down, still holding the phone in front of him.

'It's lonely, I wish you were here and not thousands of miles across the world' She sighed as he noticed her shift a little.

'I'm sorry and it makes it harder, tonight you look so pretty'

She blushed a little before chuckling. 'Shut up Joe. Kevin text me earlier, he told me you'd wrote a new song'

'Oh did he now; would you like to have a listen?' He smiled.

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

--

Walking inside Miley flicked through the post throwing the bills for her Dad on the table. She looked confused at one package, before noticing the familiar hand writing.

Ripping it open she placed the CD into the CD player taking the note from the envelope.

_Miles. Our phone conversation the other night made me realise how much I miss you and it broke my heart how upset you sounded. I promise I'll be back soon, but for now don't worry about the distance okay. I've recorded that song – very roughly – and I want you to listen to it anytime you get lonely close your eyes and listen to my voice, I'm always by your side. I love you so much. Joey X x x_

Miley smiled clicking repeat and climbing back into bed for a little while, curling up under the covers and closing her eyes she let a few stray tears disappear.

--

'Two years Miles, then you'll be done with school and I'll let you travel with us'

'It's two years Joe, why not now?'

'Because I'm not letting you throw away something so important to you, besides your Dad would kill me'

Miley laughed a little. 'I could be home schooled'

'You'll miss out on all school milestones then, prom, musicals, everything'

She sighed. 'Fine, whatever'

'Miles don't be like that please' Joe sighed placing the phone against his face as his hand left the phone.

'I'm not being like anything Joe'

'I can hear the attitude in your voice Miles'

'I think I have a right to have a little bit of an attitude. I haven't saw my boyfriend for 5 months and he won't let me go to visit him. Sure makes you feel wanted'

'You know it's not like that Miley. I'm earning money, for the both of us, to give us the life we want'

'Okay. I have to go, bye'

'I lo...' Joe groaned in frustration as the phone went dead.

--

_Search Hey There Delilah – Plain White Tees, it sums us up. I love you – Joey X _

Miley sighed typing it into Google finding the lyrics, looking though them she smiled a little. They were Joe and Her to a tee.

_I love you, but this is too hard – Mi X _

Joe looked at his phone confused before texting her back.

_I know it is, but what do you mean? – Joey X _

Realisation hit him as he figured what she meant.

_Maybe we should take a break for a while – Mi_

_How is that going to help, it'll just hurt more, I love you – Joey X _

Miley shook her head; she didn't even understand where she was coming from, how could he.

_2 years time, we'll see what happens – Miley_

Joe chucked his phone to the other side of the bus narrowly missing Nick's head.

'Whoa! What was that?'

Joe shook his head standing up and storming off to his bunk. Nick stood up following him, noticing Kevin looking out from his bunk.

'Joe, what's happened?'

'I hate this, I hate everything, why isn't anything simple?'

Nick turned to look at Kevin who had jumped from his bunk sitting himself next to Joe.

'Is this about Miley?'

'She broke it off' Joe mumbled.

'What?!'

Joe shook his head as he buried his face into his pillow, letting out a muffled sob.

--

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Oliver turned to look at his best friend.

Miley nodded before looking at herself in the mirror again, 'It's one gig anyway, and he might not even see me'

'Looking like that Miles, anybody would be stupid not to notice you'

Miley smiled hugging him, 'What happens if he's moved on?'

'Have you seen him once in the magazines with another girl since you broke up, he hasn't been with anyone, he's had the chance and every time Kevin's told me he'd turn round and his reason for not being with them was because they weren't you'

'It doesn't mean he's going to want to be with me again, I was so stupid finishing it like that'

'Yes' Oliver answered truthfully.

--

The concert was at a small club, a regular for Miley and Oliver, it wasn't too overrated and it was a nice place for them to go and forget about everything.

Miley stopped short in her walk as she noticed Joe stood outside the main entrance, Kevin and Frankie with him.

'MILEY!' Frankie noticed her first, drawing the other two attentions to her. He ran up hugging her tightly nearly knocking her over in the process.

'Hey Frank the Tank' she hugged him back before pushing him away gently holding him at shoulder length away.

'Haven't you grown a lot?'

He smiled. 'Well you got hotter'

Oliver laughed, as Miley blushed laughing too.

'Frank!' Kevin rolled his eyes as he walked over too. 'Leave Miley alone, she's half your age nearly'

Frankie huffed crossing his arms as Kevin moved to hug Miley too.

'How have you been, god I've missed you these last two years'

Miley smiled. 'I've missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact, I thought it would be weird'

Kevin nodded. 'I understand'

They both turned to look at Joe who was still stood in his exact same position. 'Is this real?'

Miley nodded smiling a little as she noticed the other three walking towards the doors.

Making Miley jump ten foot high, Joe ran towards her pulling her tightly into his arms and burying his face into her neck, her arms finding his waist, her head lying on his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Joe. I shouldn't' have done it, but it hurt so much, I was so confused it seemed the best thing to do. I thought maybe you'd move on and it would be easier'

'I could never move on Miley, never'

'I know I understand now. I understand that I can't either, you're the one that completes me and I came here hoping that maybe you could forgive me'

'You've always been forgiven; I've just been waiting for you to find me'


End file.
